the Story of MJ
by JinxSaw
Summary: About my theory on MJ. More summary inside.


**The Story of MJ**

**OK, me and my friend worked this o****ut before he died, but this is still a tribute to him, okay? Anyway, MJ is a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the idea of vampires.**

**Michael Jackson owns Thriller.**

**Chapter One: The Start of The Story**

Michael was a small boy, only 9, when the nightmares began. He saw them everywhere. A pale stone cold hand here, a splatter of blood there, and everywhere the constant disappearances that may or may not be related to them. And you should know who's meant by THEM.

He started to write a song about them. Even at such a tender age, he had a flair for song writing. He only had the start (or the middle) of the song.

_You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. While all around you, you feel a terror creeping up inside._

It even scared him. His brothers laughed at him when he kept having nightmares.

They weren't laughing when he started a solo career and sold millions of albums, but still, the fear haunted him, always following him around, and never leaving him alone.

They were getting closer, and soon they'd have him.

He was terrified.

He turned to drugs, hoping they would keep the monsters away. They didn't, they made him even more vulnerable. I bet none of you reading this ever thought MJ was vulnerable, ever.

Soon he'd completed his song. He never meant anyone to find it, not ever, but his producer read his lyric notebook, and he had to do the music video to it. He laughed at the choreographer's interpretation of the song. It was nothing like how they moved. He laughed at the make up artist's idea of the monster. It was nothing like how they looked. But, hey, he got an award out of it! Best special effects. He was so proud of himself, but underneath, he was thinking about THEM. The public had no idea what would happen to them in the future.

**OK, so you might know this song, but you still have to read it. ;-)**

_It's close to midnight_ (So you don't see them shinning)_  
Something evil's lurkin' in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze_ (Well, they ARE cold)_  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed _(By its good looks)__

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand (Yup, very, very, VERY cold)_  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time_

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
Thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight

Night creatures callin'  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade(Oh, living dead)_  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller  
Thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, diller, chiller)  
(Thriller here tonight)

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(Killer, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

[Rap]  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood (Blood. BLOOD. Hear that, folks?)_  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell_

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller))  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe

[Rap]  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver (With the cold)_  
For no mere mortal can resist_ (Their good looks!!!)_  
The evil of the thriller._

The date he was changed was unclear, but he remembered every moment of his change.

He was walking down an alleyway in San Francisco, when one of them jumped in front of him. He had cropped blond hair, and deep black eyes. His mouth was twisted into a sneer.

"Well, well, well," he said, his beady eyes flicked up and down Michael. "It seems we have a little celebrity for a snack.

"Mmmm," came a voice from behind Michael, and he spun around. Behind him was a woman, with eyes that matched her hair. She was wearing a real white fur coat.

"Aww, c'mon, guys," said another voice from behind him. He turned again, and came face to face with yet another vampire. This one had black hair. "Let's just get on with it, James."

James let a lazy grin spread across his face.

"Well, little Mikey. We're under strict instructions to kill you from the Volturi as you know so much, but Aro took me aside. 'James,' he says to me, 'James, I really love this guys music, so just change him, yeah? I mean, it's up to you,'" and here, James let out a small laugh, almost a giggle. "So, really Mikey, it's a good job we like your music as well, or you would be our midnight snack."

"Oh, and Mickey, one last thing," said the woman **(and if you haven't guessed who she is yet, more fool you!)**. "When we've changed you, be a dear and give us your autographs."

And, with that, all three vampires lunge at Michael Jackson.

And thus, MJ was immortal.

**(OK, part 2 isn't as good because my friend abandoned me, and left me to do it by myself, and she's a better ideas person than me. Oh yeah, long live Michael Jackson ;-) )**

MJ POV** (It's a lot easier writing in 1****st**** person)**

I waited impatiently for James to pick up. He was very slow at technology, it was a wonder he'd given into mine and Victoria's pestering and bought a mobile.

"Hello?" said James quietly.

"Hey, James, it's Mike," I said at the same volume.

"Oh, hey Mike. How's it going?" asked James.

I sighed. "Not too well, I'm afraid. Soon, people are going to start wondering how I'm still so active. So…"

"So you need to fake a death," said James simply.

"Er, yeah," I confirmed.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with it all," said James. "And remember, dead artists sell."

**(OK, this bit's back in third person)**

So, they planned it carefully. They took one of his doubles, and killed it, adding a bit of scandal to it for publicity. It worked well.

And so, in a few years, when we've all forgotten about him, Michael Jackson will come back and make beautiful music for us again. For now, however, the world will have to wait.

RIP MJ.


End file.
